Dreams of the Millennia
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Vivi is curious about what pressed this tight-knit group of pirates together, what aligned their dreams? Well, that much is obvious, Luffy has a strange way of doing that to people that shouldn't by all means, work together. After all, bushido-san was a pirate hunter and Luffy-san a pirate. (Or In which Vivi asks about dreams and is not disappointed)
1. Mikan and Promises

It's a stifling hot day, Vivi thinks as she lays in the shade of Nami's mikan trees, waving a hand over herself to futilely try and abate the heat crushing her.

It's ironic really that the heat would only affect her so much when she's _not_ in Alabasta.

Rolling over onto her side she watches Nami carefully water the roots of the mikan groves, it's coolest within the trees, where the moisture is carefully preserved so Nami is extra-careful to water when the sun is starting its' arc into the depths of the glistening water.

"Ne, Nami." Her voice is dry and scratchy, the lemonade Sanji prepared for them hours ago worn off.

"Mm?" Nami replies, not looking up from the task at hand.

"Why _did_ you join Luffy?" She asks, it's been bothering her for a while now, Nami is kind of violent towards the crew sometimes and it makes Vivi wonder why such a headstrong woman would join this motley crew.

Nami does look up at that, placing the water pail flatly amongst the roots. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Vivi clarifies, eyeing Nami practically flop into the banana lounge with a heavy sigh.

"Well, for one, Luffy saved me."

Vivi doesn't reply, waiting for Nami to go on. "But mostly it's because of my dream I suppose."

"Your dream?"

"Mm, I'm going to draw a map of the world!" Nami says, sitting up with a renewed vigour.

Vivi smiles. "Well, I suppose I'll have to supply you with some of the maps we already have drawn of Alabasta."

Nami smiles back, stretching out, they lapse into a comfortable silence, soaking up the cool air in their bikini clad bodies.

"And, because Luffy is the man who will be King of the Pirates," Nami speaks up, twisting so she can see Vivi, "we're all going to make him the King regardless of whether that means setting aside our own dreams."

Vivi smiles again because she thinks she understands, the boy had already out aside any regard to his own well-being to carry Nami up a freaking mountain-side.

And his proclamations were going to become true, obviously by making enemies but that is something that will happen regardless of what you do in life.


	2. Bushido-san

The following morning it begins to rain, pour down in sheets of the oppressive water.

Nami predicts that it will continue for the rest of the day so Vivi ends up holed up in one of the little storage rooms, practising the swing of her kujakki slashers.

Humming a little she flings forward, imagining an opponent, she is so engrossed within her training that she doesn't hear the swordsman enter.

Swinging around to hurl her enemy by the throat to the ground she only misses incapacitating bushido-san by the clashing of his metal sword.

"Nice shot." He comments, untangling the white hilted sword and sheathing it in one fluid motion.

"Sorry bushido-san! I didn't hear you come in!" Vivi apologises, mortified and horrified that she could easily kill one of her friends in a similar fashion.

"It's fine." Bushido-san waives off her assault and elects to slump next to the crates of who-knows-what, clearly prepared to take a nap.

She doesn't know what to do, should she leave?

Eventually Mr Bushido grunts and moves over, gesturing for her to fit into the space he made.

She complies after a second of hesitation. "Why are you in here, bushido-san?"

The green-haired swordsman shrugs non-committedly. "Some peace and quiet I 'spose."

Vivi feels her lips tug upwards at that.

They sit like that for a while, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against their little caravel, feet (and hooves) battering against the wooden deck above their heads and the cries as they begin a game of some sorts.

"Why did you join Luffy, bushido-san?" Vivi asks, breaching the silence stretched between the pair.

Bushido-san lazily cracks open an eye, glancing at her, he stays silent for a few moments, as if searching for the right words, finally he says. "A promise."

"A promise?"

"Mm, he saved me from my impending death and in exchange I swore loyalty to him." He says, the eye sliding shut again.

"Hm."

"And because Luffy is the man who will be King of the Pirates." He adds, a grin stretching his tan features. "I will make him the King of the Pirates or die trying."

She doesn't respond, she envies their bond, Zoro-san was the first to join Nami had said. Their bond runs deeper than any blood shared between brethren.

She thinks that there will come a day when Zoro-san becomes the greatest swordsman in the world and he will join his captain because of their pledge.


	3. The Love-Cook

"And here you go my dear." Sanji croons, passing her a milkshake of sorts.

The weather is rather pleasant today, given that they've been subjected to both extremities in both days Vivi welcomes the change with gladness.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." Vivi graciously accepts the offered drink, sipping delightedly on the cooling beverage.

"It is of no problem, Vivi-chan!" The cook says, he goes to twirl away but she asks quickly, "Excuse me, Sanji-san,"

"Yes, Vivi-chan?" He comes back, ready to obey her whims.

"Why did you join Luffy?"

He seems to freeze briefly but only for a moment before he's smiling warmly again, "Because he truly made me open my eyes,"

She waits for him to elaborate, sipping slowly on her drink. "See, my old man gave up a sacrifice for me to live, and I always stayed at the Baratie to work off my debt but he would have preferred me to be out living my dream, Luffy made me realise that."

"Hmm, he truly has a way with that, doesn't he? Ne, Sanji-san, may I help you in the kitchen?"

He seems taken aback before he grins widely for her, "Of course my dear, what would you like to make?"

"I confess that I am not as good as I wish I was, maybe something simple like cookies?"

"I can do that." He leads her into Merry and begins to pull out the correct ingredients, "Which variant?"

"Pardon?"

"Chocolate chips? Raisins? Oats?"

She truly isn't in her element right now so she sits back and watches Sanji knead the cookie dough carefully and then fold in cinnamon and more sugar for one of the batches, choc-chips in another and then he fries up some bacon – but barely so it is only teetering on the edges of cooked.

Humming he chops it finely and places it into the dough and then rolls them up into little balls and separates them accordingly.

Being in his element has taken his eyes away from Vivi and she can see the happiness it truly causes him to bake.

She thinks that Luffy could not have found a finer chef.


End file.
